


i'll grab my light (and go with you)

by sspideyman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideyman/pseuds/sspideyman
Summary: peter was only 4 years old when his parents died, and only 6 when his aunt and uncle were killed by a robber, leaving peter without any guardian left.clint was 18 when he decided to leave his father. he never looked back.one year later, peter is on the streets, refusing to be placed into a new family, the death of his parents, uncle, and aunt haunting his thoughts.clint finds himself in new york, where he runs into a child that reminds him of himselfa friendship forms





	1. you don't need to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay with me  
> my blood

"Okay, Peter. You can do this." Peter watches the teenager that was walking towards him. This was the thirteenth person he had tried to stop today, but the citizens of New York didn't have time for a homeless kid. 

The man walks closer, and Peter takes a couple steps, then fumbles right in front of the guy, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" The guy bends down next to Peter. Up close, Peter could see his hair was a medium blond color, and his eyes were blue. 

He seemed nicer than anyone else Peter had stopped.

Peter looks up at the man, his brown doe eyes working their magic, "My family kicked me out."

Of course, Peter hadn't been kicked out by his foster family, but they sure didn't care about him enough to report him missing, so Peter thought his version of the story was close enough to the original. 

The blue-eyed man frowned, then held out a hand for Peter to take, "You want to grab a bite? There's a McDonald's close by."

Peter accepts his hand and smiles, "Yes please!"

"Lets go kiddo." He leads Peter down the road, the smell of burgers and fries growing stronger. "The name's Clint by the way. Clint Barton."

Peter is taking twice as many steps to keep up with Clint, "I'm Peter."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh 
> 
> i like clint and peter being buds, and i REALLY like clint being sort of a dad to peter so here we are


	2. surrounded (and up against a wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 10 years. 
> 
> they are just trying to survive when a certain super soldier and ex-assasian find them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll shred 'em all and go with you

Clint didn't like how skinny Peter was nowadays. A boy of his age shouldn't weigh so little. He was sure Peter didn't weigh more than 110 pounds. 

While the life they were living wasn't ideal, it was better than any 'life' they could be living if they didn't meet ten years ago. 

Other than his weight, Peter was a healthy teenager. He was smart too. Clint had been teaching the boy when he was younger, but he quickly surpassed any knowledge Clint still had from his unfinished high school years. Anything Peter learns now, is from a library textbook. 

"Pete! I'm home!" Clint places the bag of groceries on the table, waiting for the teenager to come bounding out of their shared room, ready to share whatever information he learned today.

But he didn't. 

"Peter?" Clint calls out, and again, no answer comes. 

The man flips out his pocket knife, and turns into the next room. 

No one. 

He slowly makes his way to the final room of their apartment. Clint holds out his knife in front of him as he enters the bedroom. 

His heart stops.

"Let him go." Clint's eyes are glued to a blond muscular man whose holding Peter back without a problem. Peter's brown eyes are filled with fear, and it takes everything in Clint to not charge the guy  

"Drop the knife and he'll think about it, Barton." A voice comes from behind him. A woman steps out, holding a knife in each hand.

Clint stares at the red haired woman in front of him. 

"Natasha?"

The woman smirks. 

Clint places the knife on the ground. "Let him go."

The blond releases his hold on Peter, who immediately tumbles into Clint's arms.

"You're okay. It's okay." He kisses Peter's head, reassuring the boy, "He didn't hurt you?"

Peter shakes his head. 

Clint focuses back on to the two in front of him. 

"Why are you here?"

"You're not really in the position to ask questions." Natasha points at him with a knife. 

"You broke into my house and scared the crap out of my kid, I think I at least deserve the reason why you're here." Clint arches a brow. 

The blond sighs. He looks to Natasha, then back to Clint and Peter.

"We're here to recruit you." He says. 

"To what?" 

"The Avengers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not canon At ALL oops


	3. don’t go (without me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clint and peter go with natasha romanoff and steve rogers 
> 
> it’s fine

“Dad? We’re really just going to follow them? Captain freaking America just had me held against me my will, and we’re just going to go with them?” 

Peter nearly forgets to breathe. The inhaler in his pocket reassures that he’d be okay. 

Clint ruffles the teen’s hair, “Pete, the moment we think something is going to go to the ground, we’ll be hightailing it out of there. I promise.” 

The boy shrugs, leaving the room to pack his bag, “It just doesn’t feel right.”

Before Clint can say anything else, Peter is out of the room, and Natasha takes his place in the doorway. 

“Where’s his mother?” She asks, her stance casual, relaxed. 

Clint looks up at her, putting down the bag he was packing. “He’s not biologically mine. His parents died when he was 4, then his aunt and uncle were shot when he was 6. He was thrown from home to home for 9 months before leaving the foster family he was with. 3 months later, he ran into me. I officially adopted him 5 years ago. Now we’re here.”

”He panicked a little when Cap grabbed him, he okay?” 

Clint scoffs, “Why wouldn’t he panic? He takes a while to warm up to people, add that to his asthma issues, he can get himself worked up easily.”

Natasha looked ready to ask another question when Peter yells from the other room. 

“Don’t touch my stuff!” 

Clint rushes into Peter’s room, where the kid is holding a picture frame in his hands, Steve Rogers standing, shocked, in front of him. 

“Sorry kid.” Steve backs up, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

”You can’t just grab other people’s stuff! Maybe it was on the floor for a reason!” Peter sets the photo down on his bed. 

“Peter.” Clint stands in the doorway, “He just wanted to help. You can trust him.”

Peter doesn’t meet Clint’s eyes, turning back around to continue packing, muttering under his breath, “I don’t need his help.”

Clint shoots a look at the teen’s back, then leaves the room, motioning for Steve to follow. 

“Sorry, he’s not really a people person.”

Steve shakes his head, “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have picked anything up in the first place.”

\--

In the backseat of Captain America's car, Peter was a nervous wreck. Under one arm was the cat cage, Winnie suspiciously calm with the situation she's been placed in. His other arm was wrapped tightly around Clint's upper arm. 

The car ride wasn't long, thankfully, as Peter couldn't stand the awkward silence between the three adults in the vehicle. They pulled into the driveway of the Avengers Compound, and one look out the window made Peter even more nervous. The place was  _massive._

It was at this moment that he realized that Black Widow was speaking.

"... You and Peter will have your own floor, with it's own full size kitchen and living room, and your own rooms. You'll be three floors above the common floor, which every Avenger has access to. Once we get your IDs made, you both will get complete access to the tower, minus the labs and part of the garage."

Clint was nodding along, but Peter could see how this much information was sinking in with him. 

"Most of the Avengers eat breakfast and lunch on the common floor, but they aren't required. Tony does ask though, that everybody attends dinner."

"Hear that, Petey?" Clint nudges Peter playfully, "You'll be eating dinner with Dr. Bruce Banner every night."

Peter's face goes red as he mumbles a quiet, "Shut up," and buries his head into Clint's side.

The car comes to a stop, and Natasha and Steve exit the car, with Peter and Clint hesitating. 

Clint turns to Peter, "Ready for our next adventure?"

Peter shrugs, then nods, "I always am."

The get out of the car, just as  _the_ Tony Stark and Bruce Banner walk outside to greet them. Peter's heart drops at the words that leave Mr. Stark's mouth.

"You didn't mention that he has a kid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil timeline and extra notes to clear up some things: (this is so wonky oops)  
> Clint born in 1990  
> Peter born in 2002  
> they leave their respective homes in 2008  
> they meet in 2009  
> it’s now 2019 and this doesn’t comply with any movies that have Spidey 
> 
> peter didn’t ever get bit by the spider so he’s quite small for a 17 year old kid. He has asthma, and used to wear glasses (now has contacts), also he gets anxious around people that aren’t Clint  
> alSO they have a cat oops i'm not sorry
> 
> Civil War and Infinity War don't exist ope   
> I imagine Tom Holland’s peter parker for this btw, but you choose whomever you want


	4. chaos and the calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan adjusts for peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took months, especially since it’s so short :( but I’m out of school so this summer should be filled with writing!

"Well we couldn't separate them, Tony!" Captain America yells.

They've been in the room for nearly 20 minutes. They also clearly weren't aware of how loud they were talking, but Peter and Clint could hear every word said.

Apparently, Tony Stark wasn't aware of Peter's existence. 

"What about a foster family?" Tony asks, and Peter sucks in a breath. Looking up at his dad, he lets the worry show on his face.

Clint kisses the top of his head, "Don't worry bud, anywhere you go, I go."

"Tony! Barton is legally Peter's father, you can't separate them!" A new female voice cuts in. 

"If you want Barton, you get his kid." Dr. Banner says, "He can just stay here while his father is on a mission."

Peter frantically looks up at Clint, eyes wide. “Missions?”

”Petey, I-“

The door opens and out walks the Avengers, minus Thor. 

“Here’s the deal.” Banner starts, “We weren’t aware that Peter existed-“

He’s cut off by Black Widow, “We still want you, Clint. You and Peter can stay here. And when you go on missions, which won’t be for a while, Peter will be safe here.” 

She lends a friendly smile to Peter, “They are working on your room right now, but until then, we had all your stuff put into Clint’s bedroom.”

Clint nods, still processing what was happening. 

“So you’re not putting me back in foster care?” The teen asks, his eyes flicking over to Stark.

Clint pulls his son closer, “Peter they couldn’t take you from me. You are my son, they can’t change that.”

Silence took over the group, watching the father/son duo.

Captain America claps, breaking the quiet, “Okay! What about a tour of the compound?” 

Clint looks to Peter, who slowly nods. 

“Let’s go then.” The blond leads them, unaware of the nerves that are running through Peter’s system. 

—

“I don’t like Captain- Mr. Rogers, dad. Or Stark.”

The two we’re on their own floor, unpacking their things. 

“Why not bud?”

Peter shrugs, “They don’t trust me. And for what reason? They didn’t do enough research? And they’re not fooling anyone, it’s clear they don’t want me here. Neither does Dr. Banner. Romanoff might trust me, I’m not sure.”

”Well, I’m sure they’ll warm up to you. If you don’t annoy them with your unusually high pitched voice first.” Clint laughs.

”My voice is not high pitched! I’m seventeen!”

 


End file.
